Fit
by PersonifiedKat
Summary: There were many things you could call beast boy, but stupid was not one of them (summary of chap. 1). A series of one shots that describe how Cyborg learns to understand the workings of his younger friend/teammate and vice versa. Unrelated one shots featuring BB and Cyborg's friendship... because there aren't enough out there.
1. Fit

**Hey guys! This is new turf for me/ my first teen titans fic! I hope it's okay.**

**I know I still have other stories that I should be worrying about right now, but I just couldn't get the idea for this one-shot out of my head. I feel like in the series there wasn't enough BB and Cyborg friendship scenes, so I felt the need to write this.**

**I hope you like it, and as always I would appreciate reviews.**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

There were many things you could call Beast boy, but stupid was not one of them.

Cyborg knew this; better than anyone actually, which is why he never did. Sure he called him Grass Stain, Green Bean, Lettuce Head, and even Tofu Face once and a while, but that was only because those little teasing names fit. Stupid didn't fit… not in the slightest.

Sure, he hadn't always known that. He won't admit it, but the first time he met the kid, he didn't really think of him as being all that intelligent. Even several weeks into their acquaintanceship, he would have bet anything that the green elf couldn't possibly have a high IQ. As the years went by though, and their friendship strengthened, he realised how wrong he had been. Sure Beast boy knew little about science, math or grammar, but that could all be chocked up to lack of education, not lack of intelligence. After hearing the small tidbits that Beast boy would let slip about his childhood, it didn't take long for Cyborg to deduce that he hadn't had any kind of normal life; though the details about his past had yet to be covered and something told him that they might never be. One of the things that had come up was that Beast boy had never gotten the chance to go to school, and though that raised more questions than it answered, such as: why couldn't he go to school? How does he know the little he does know? And so on, it did explain his lack of mathematical and scientific skills. This had been the first step in Cyborg learning to understand the fact that Beast boy was anything but stupid. The next step had been simply talking with him. It didn't take long to realise that Beast boy knew far more about the outdoor world than he ever let on, and it most certainly didn't take long to realise the kid had been around in his short life. For a fifteen year old, he sure seemed to know a lot about the best way to get from Chicago to Africa and which animals would be perfect for any terrain you might encounter with the most efficiency available. It also never ceased to amaze him how much Beast boy knew about the millions of animals there were on the planet. Sure, he had suspected that the little green changeling would have to know at least a little bit about animals considering how much time he spent being them, but he had never expected him to have encyclopaedic knowledge on every species to ever walk the Earth. Though these facts opened his eyes a little, they weren't what finally made Cyborg realise that Beast boy wasn't dumb. The real moment when Cyborg understood Beast boy wasn't stupid was when he stopped to watch him during battle one day. The skill, the agility and the finesse with which the younger Titan moved had nearly left him dumbstruck. Every move he made was perfectly calculated and positioned for the most efficiency and the best results, and yet he spent less than a second thinking about it. And though that was impressive beyond belief, it was nothing compared to the look in his eyes. The green orbs appeared all knowing, as if you were looking at a retired warrior rather than a young teenage hero. It was at that moment, when Cyborg made eye contact with him before he could cover up with his mask of cluelessness, that Cyborg finally understood that Beast boy wasn't stupid, not at all. Since that day, he never even considered the notion again, he _couldn't_. The look in those emeralds had been captured and filed away in his mind, engraved in his memory, and after studying the memory in great detail, he was positive that the changeling hid far more behind his childish antics and goofy remarks than anyone else would ever be able to comprehend. Pain, sorrow, loss, anger, persistence, determination, understanding… guilt, were all things that most people would never link to the green boy for one reason or another, but with that image forever fresh in his mind, Cyborg made the connections easily.

Cyborg never confronted Beast boy about it; it was just something he knew not to do, like asking Robin to take of his mask or trying to read Raven's books. It just wasn't done. It was one of the many things he would never ask him about, among why he never took off his gloves and why he never wore T-shirts. Cyborg strongly believed that he would tell him when he was ready, and if he never did, than it wasn't his place to say anything.

Yes, Beast boy was goofy, childish, reckless, loud, exuberant, persistent, and determined, but in no way was he lacking in overall intelligence. Cyborg knew that, and he knew it well. Which is why he never allowed others to make the mistake of calling him such.

Because stupid just didn't fit… not in the slightest.


	2. Complicated

**Hey all, this is another one shot about Beast boy and Cyborg being buddies! In my opinion, there wasn't enough of their friendship in the T.V. series (though I haven't seen many of the episodes in a while, so I could be wrong… but I still don't think there was enough). I hope this one makes a certain amount of sense, and this one is also mostly from Cy's perspective. I really like the idea of it though, and I hope you guys do too**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Beast boy was hard to figure out sometimes.

Cyborg wished that wasn't the case, but it was. One minute he would be standing next to his younger friend laughing, joking and teasing and the next thing he knew the little grass stain would fall into complete and utter silence before mumbling something under his breath about needing "fresh air" and walking away.

He had always wondered if it was maybe something he'd said, but after scrolling through his memories of the occurrences, he was left with more questions than answers. Questions such as; why the mere mention of needles seemed to bug him so much, and why, when teased about his constant wearing of gloves, he would chuckle nervously and take the first opening to change the subject.

Not only that, but also his friend's obvious attempts to keep people thinking he was clueless, would come to mind. Cyborg already knew he wasn't as dumb as he looked, so why would it matter if everyone else knew too?

Cyborg also couldn't forget the nights when the green teen would be found screaming in his sleep, fighting terrors only he could see. The first time had been the most terrifying experience of the robotic teen's life, and all he had wanted to do was strip the boy of the images that made him suffer. It's too bad that, at the time, he hadn't known that what tortured his youngest friend had been memories of his own experiences.

Though part of Cyborg knew that it really wasn't something he should ask about, the rest of him felt compelled to do just that; after all, Beast boy was the closest thing he had ever had to a brother, and if something was wrong, he knew that it was his job to fix it. After all, Cyborg was great at fixing things.

The problem was that the little green changeling felt the need to shrug off Cyborg's questions with a nervous laugh and, as always, would simply steer the subject away. This was frustrating at first, but he learned to except that the animorph was set on keeping up his strange and unnecessary façade, and that was that.

Cyborg knew not to treat him like the childish idiot everyone thought he was, and he knew that his younger teammate was grateful for that, which is why it always left him wondering why he bothered pretending. The closest he'd ever gotten to an answer was;

"It helps me cope…" the young shape shifter had explained as he lounged on the couch beside the older teen.

"Cope with what?" had been his immediate, slightly concerned reply. His smaller counter part had hesitated just long enough to be noticeable.

"Being me…" and that's where the conversation had somehow taken an odd turn to the contents of hot dogs and why Cyborg thought you could hardly consider them meat products. He had to credit the green boy with superior skills in conversational escape.

At first, Cyborg had been worried about his friend, but something told him that the kid was fine and that he just needed time; time for what? He didn't know, but he trusted his younger friend, and so long as all he ever did to "Cope," as he had put it, was play dumb, then Cyborg was fine with it. He also knew that someday the boy would be ready to tell him all the answers he desired, like what gave him nightmares, why he hates needles and why he always wears gloves. The cybernetic Titan would be patiently waiting for when that day arrived.

Yes, Beast boy created more questions than he gave answers.

Yes, Beast boy frustrated him.

Yes, Beast boy was hard to figure out, but sometimes…

Cyborg couldn't think of a reason for him not to be.


	3. Sickness

**Hello! 'Tis I, again, with another little one-shot I thought up. This one is set after the episode 'Haunted', where Robin starts seeing Slade again even though he isn't there. In the episode, Beast boy catches a cold, and this little story came to mind. Yet another one based on Cyborg and BB's friendship, but I added a little Robin concern/ friendship into it as well, since it was kind of his fault that Beast boy got sick. I wanted this one to be humorous, so I hope you like it.**

**Reviews are always appreciated **

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"God… I thought that I… couldn't get… sick!" Beast boy choked out between hacking coughs. He lay curled into a ball on the bed in the medical bay, shivering and whimpering. Though he felt guilty for it, Cyborg couldn't help but find the scene incredibly comical.

"Like I said; it's not that you _can't_ get sick, it's that it's _harder_ for you to get sick," he said with a smirk as he approached his friend, holding several bottles of medication, "I know I've explained this before," his friend's only reply was a frustrated groan as he shifted to face the cybernetic teen.

"Mind running it by me again?" He whimpered as another coughing spell racked his trembling form. Cyborg smiled sympathetically and ruffled the younger boys green hair.

"Remember how messed up your DNA is?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that he did. When the smaller boy nodded, he continued, "Well, because it's so unstable, it's constantly changing. Sometimes it will shift closer to that of a normal human's, and other times it will be more like an animal's." When the green teen nodded again, he continued "When your DNA is more animalistic, you can't catch the viruses that humans can catch, but during the times when your DNA is humanoid, there's always the chance that you could get sick in the right circumstances; such as running after an imaginary Slade in the rain for hours on end." The boy grunted indignantly.

"That wasn't my fault… blame… Boy Blunder… over there!" he stammered between coughs as Robin walked in. Robin smirked as he approached the sickly changeling.

"Hey, that's not fair. It was Slade's mask remember?" when another round of choking silenced any kind of retort the green teen might have planned, Robin glanced worriedly at Cyborg.

"Sorry Rob, I get bitter when I'm sleep deprived," Beast boy joked half-heartedly, obviously straining to prevent another round of hacking. Cyborg looked back at Robin and noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Cyborg can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked casually. The cybernetic teen simply nodded and followed their leader out into the hallway.

"What's up?" he asked, though he knew what was wrong.

"Beast boy's been sick for three days now and by the sounds of it," another round of coughing sounded from the infirmary, "He isn't getting any better," Cyborg nodded, but smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's going to take him a while to get over this, I mean, the little dude has never been sick like this before so he has no immunity to it at all." He explained, "His immune system is pretty weak, but I'm sure he'll be okay." Robin nodded but remained concerned for his youngest teammate.

"I wish I hadn't been poking around the evidence room in the first place, then he wouldn't be in this mess," He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Rob, the little guy will be good as new soon. I'd say we should give him a week though," Robin nodded again before smiling up at the older boy.

"Keep me posted on him, okay?" the metal teen smirked.

"You goin' soft on us Rob?" he joked, but with a pointed glare from Robin, he nodded seriously, "Don't worry man, if anything changes I'll tell ya,"

"Good, thanks Cyborg," and with that the young man disappeared down the hallway.

Cyborg re-entered the room only to find that Beast boy was now propping himself up against the back of his bed, his face contorted in a grimace.

"Hey C-Cyborg?" He asked shakily, barely turning to face his older friend.

"Yeah?" He replied, concern obvious on his features.

"Is it normal for your stomach to feel… f-funny when you're s-sick?" he asked, innocent fear crossing his eyes. Cyborg chuckled with relief.

"Don't worry B, it's just another side effect from having the flu… though I have to say it's too bad that you had to get this kind of flu the first time you ever got sick…" He said, mischief glistening in his human eye. Beast boy's concern only grew.

"What do you mean? Why is it bad? Am I going to die?" He was franticly firing questions, as the shade of green on his face continued it's downward decline towards a sickly yellow. Both facts only added to Cyborg's amusement. He chuckled at his friend's cluelessness before turning to grab a bucket from the other side of the sick bay. He placed said bucket on the nightstand directly beside his bed-ridden friend, silencing his hysterical rant. As the colour on the younger teens face continued to pale, he glanced up at his cybernetic companion, curiosity and concern dancing in his eyes.

"What's that for?" He asked quietly, gesturing timidly toward the bucket. He looked back up to the older teen to find humour in his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough," he chuckled while continuing to observe the now yellow-green teen. Before Beast boy had a chance to question, all the remaining colour in his face disappeared and nausea washed over him. Thankfully, Cyborg had been anticipating this and handed him the bucket just in time.

After Beast boy finished emptying his stomach into the bucket, he collapsed back on the bed, trembling.

"That… was… horrible!" he gasped between coughs. Cyborg laughed lightly, but placed a cool damp cloth on his friend's feverish forehead before seating himself in the chair at the side of the bed.

"I know buddy, and I'll be honest; you're going to be doing a lot of that for the next few days," the shivering green teen whimpered quietly as he turned to lie on his side facing the robotic teen.

"I want to die," he whimpered before yet another coughing spell racked his quivering form. Cyborg sighed, but smiled sympathetically.

"I know, it sucks really badly, but look on the bright side; at least you aren't sneezing anymore," the boy coughed again, before nodding. Cyborg sighed as he watched the small teen continue to shiver while sweat ran down his neck. With another cloth he wiped away the perspiration, "You should try to sleep if you can. The more rest you get, the sooner you'll get better," the green teen nodded, before clenching his eyes shut. After a few minutes, Cyborg was almost positive that Beast boy had fallen asleep, but just as he started to stand up the younger boy's eyes shot open and he lurched forward toward the bucket.

"I… hate… this!" he gasped out as his body continued to lurch.

"Man, when you get sick, you _seriously_ get sick!" Cyborg couldn't help but laugh as his friend tried to glare at him before he lurched again.

"I… hate… you… too!" he choked out, as Cyborg continued to laugh. When he finally finished he fell back to his side, glaring dazedly at his companion, "What, do you enjoy my pain?" Cyborg chuckled again as he fixed his friend's mussed hair.

"Only a little, besides I'm just trying to lighten the mood," Beast boy grinned.

"Dude, I can't wait 'till you catch this so I can laugh at you while you puke… your… heart… out," he said as another coughing spell took hold. Cyborg laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, little bro. I actually got _my_ flu shot" the green boy grinned as his friend tried again to tame his dark green hair, "Try again to get some sleep, I'll see if I can make you some soup or something, hopefully you could keep that down," Beast boy wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought of food, but nodded. Once the green teen was comfortable again, Cyborg started toward the door.

"Hey Cy?" He turned toward the younger teen, curled up on the bed.

"Yeah?" The sickly boy pealed back one green eyelid to look up at his friend.

"If you bring me _chicken_ soup, or anything meat-like, I'll pour it on your head," Cyborg laughed before starting toward the door again.

"I'd like to see you try Grass stain!"


	4. Lose

**Good day! Here's another one! More Cyborg/ BB friendship, but I decided to add a little bit of Cyborg's past into the picture because I find that a lot of people ignore him a bit. I think you could classify this as being a tad angst-y, but hey, even half-robotic teens have their off days right?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and as always I would love to hear what you think about the stories **

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Beast boy knew what it was like to lose everything: after all, that's what had happened to him. Yes, he knew how it felt to watch helplessly as everything you once knew and cared for washed down the drain, but even his 'everything' could never compare to Cyborg's 'everything'.

It had taken him a long time to understand Cyborg's hatred toward his new, metallically enhanced body parts. To him, the ability to calculate the exact temperature of a room and be granted access to a full blown sonic canon at any moment seemed pretty amazing, and he wasn't hesitant to point it out. That had been why he was so confused when regarding the disdain that the cybernetic teen felt towards the subject. He never understood why Cyborg always felt so angry and violent when they talked about his enhanced limbs. How could someone hate body parts that offered superb strength and near immortality? Bullets wouldn't hurt Cyborg like they would a regular human, that in itself made him unbelievably cool to Beast boy.

The reason he hadn't understood was because he hadn't known that few people had ever appreciated the mechanical teen's… 'enhancements', the same way he had. He hadn't seeen all the pain that came with the 'glory'. He hadn't realised that those mechanical limbs had cost Cyborg his 'everything'… and he could never get it back.

All these realisations had come from one conversation… one conversation that changed everything.

"I'm a freak," Cyborg had whispered quietly one lazy, summer afternoon. It was the one day that week when they had actually been allowed to do whatever they wished and yet for the first time ever, they couldn't think of anything to do, so they had simply collapsed on the couch, lounging lazily as the day wore on.

When his older friend had spoken, Beast boy hadn't thought anything of it, since it had kind of become a sort of bittersweet joke between the two of them.

"No more a freak than me, dude," he had said light heartedly; his usual reply. He hadn't been expecting the serious look in his friend's eyes.

"But _I_ wasn't _always_ a freak BB, not like you" At this, Beast boy had tensed. It seemed as though people always made the mistake of assuming he had been born green, fanged and gifted in the arts of shape shifting. Most of the time, he would simply ignore the ignorant comment and let it slide, but he couldn't help wishing that _someone_ knew the truth. He couldn't help wishing to say, "Actually, I _wasn't_ born this way…" but the logical part of his brain knew that doing so would only lead to more questions revolving around his early life; questions he _really_ didn't want to answer… So, instead of setting his older friend straight, he simply remained silent and allowed him to continue.

"Before my… err… Accident… I had it all," he couldn't help but notice the older teens nostalgic smile, "I could go to school, I got good grades, my mom was proud and even my dad cared a little… I could play sports and I was even good at them. I knew exactly what I was going to do with my life, too,"

"What were you going to do?" Beast boy couldn't help but ask, his regular curiosity bubbling up. Cyborg grinned slightly.

"I was going to take one of the hundreds of athletic scholarships I was offered and go to college… you know, become the next super star athlete," Beast boy let loose a low whistle at that, and Cyborg chuckled lightly, before his amusement faded away.

"My accident ruined everything," he dead-panned. Beast boy could barely recognise the emotions coming from his older companion, "I had just been driving my mom to the store, nothing unusual. I was being careful and everything, like always… but then, all of a sudden, we were out of control… we crashed" he sighed, as a tear ran from his human eye, "They pulled us out of the wreckage after a while, but there wasn't much they could do. They thought we were going to die. I thought so too… but then, suddenly my dad came up and started working on me, and I ended up… like this," he stopped to gesture to his metal body and his robotic limbs. Beast boy stared silently, struggling to not ask the hundreds of questions that flooded his mind, knowing that it was not the time to ask. Cyborg sighed again, "When I woke up, everything was weird. I wasn't really in pain or anything… I just kind of felt… funny. My dad explained everything to me, told me what happened. Told me that he couldn't save my mom…" another tear slid from his eye. He hesitated for a moment, before continuing, "After that, every one looked at me differently… Even my dad- who made me this way- wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Every one thought I was a monster, like from a sci-fi horror movie. I couldn't play sports anymore, because of my "advantages", so I couldn't become an athlete. My friends left me behind; they stopped talking to me. Eventually, I just… got fed up. I ran away, bought my own apartment and spent my time hiding… then I met you guys, and the rest is history." And with that, the conversation had ended.

The rest of the afternoon had been spent in silence, with Beast boy trying to swallow what his friend had just spoken, and Cyborg pulling himself back together.

Beast boy had always known that Cyborg had had the privilege of living a relatively normal life, but, having never really experienced a normal life, he hadn't understood how much it might have hurt to lose it. Beast boy could hardly remember what it was like to be normal, since his life hadn't been typical from the get-go, always moving from place to place alongside parents he had lost before he should have and never getting to experience what most children had, like school. His time as 'normal' had ended by the time he was six years old at the hands of an infinitely rare disease and a makeshift cure. From there, the rest had fallen like dominos; crumbled like ruins.

Yes, Beast boy had lost everything… but he hadn't had much to start with, whereas Cyborg had. He'd had a life, a family, a home, a bright future… everything anyone could ever want… everything Beast boy had ever wanted.

Sure it had hurt to lose everything, and sure he sometimes wished to have back what had been taken from him, but Cyborg had made him realise something…

Losing everything must hurt a lot more when you actually have an 'everything' worth losing.


	5. Reflection

**Hey guys… this ones a little bit sadder, but I really like it. It was really fun to write, so I hope that means it'll be fun to read. I've been thinking of this one ever since I saw the episode where Cyborg invented those holographic rings to help him infiltrate the Hive, 'Deception' I think it was called. I hope you like it **

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

* * *

He stood before the mirror, two rings in his hand, as he studied himself.

Green hair, green skin… green eyes. Large pointed ears and even fangs protruding from his sealed green lips. He couldn't help but grimace. Everyday, he woke up to the same reflection, the same reminder of the past, and the same reminder of the fact that he could never belong. There was no one else in the universe like him. He was a mistake; an accident, and there was no way to change that. The way he'd been treated nearly his whole life had taught him never to forget that. Normally he would simply suppress the feelings that always tried to takeover when he stood in front of reflective glass, but there were times when he simply couldn't move on; simply couldn't look away. As the image stared back at him, his mind would stray to the memories he hated the most; memories of the pain, the sorrow, the loss… everything. Memories he wished more than anything to forget, yet at the same time, held the most dear. Memories most people wouldn't believe he possessed. After all… what kind of terrifying horrors could Beast boy, the childish, green goof ball, possibly have endured?

_More than they could ever understand_, he sighed.

He glanced down at the two rings in his hand and couldn't help the longing he felt. He had always wondered what he would have looked like, who he would have been, had he not gotten sick all those years ago; if he hadn't needed that makeshift cure. Would he have looked like his mother, brown haired and hazel eyed? Or would he have taken more after his father, tall and strong, with short blond hair? It had been so long that he had forgotten what his reflection had looked like… before. As he stared down at the tiny little machines in his palm, he couldn't help the urge to finally know.

_But do you want to know?_ He couldn't stop asking himself. Wouldn't knowing just make things worse? Isn't it better that he _not_ understand what he's missing?

He sighed again before glancing back up at the glass. _Green_, was all he saw. With new conviction he slid the rings onto his hands, one on each index finger. He hesitated for just a moment, before slamming the rings together. Within seconds a bright blue light burst from the rings and covered his body. He had to close his eyes to prevent getting blinded. He felt a tingling heat hover just above his skin and spread along with the light. Within seconds the heat subsided and he could see the light dim behind his closed lids. He waited another few seconds before he cautiously opened his eyes. He looked down at his hands and gasped. Two tanned hands replaced his normally green ones. He instantly looked up at the mirror. Two piercing, deep-blue eyes stared back at him, framed by tanned skin to match his hands and golden blond hair. His eyes widened and he took a step closer. He reached up to his hair; it was longer and shaggier than before. Then realisation hit. He scrambled around in the cuff of his discarded glove before he pulled out a tiny folded piece of paper. He quickly unfurled it and pressed it to the mirror, just beside his reflection. He took a deep breath before moving his hand to reveal a photo; the last photo he had of his parents. His eyes flickered between his reflection and the picture, and he gasped. He would have looked exactly like his father… a literal carbon copy. He was so shocked that he started backing away from the mirror, but he stopped when he hit something large and metallic.

"Gah!" he gasped before swivelling around to face the intruder.

"Beast boy? Is that you?" Cyborg asked taking a step back. He smiled sheepishly up at his older friend.

"Heheh, hey Cy… W-what's up?" He asked, while reaching a hand up to rub his neck nervously.

"I was going to ask you that exact question…" he said raising his human eyebrow, "why do you look…" He trailed off realising his mistake.

"Normal?" Beast boy finished. Cyborg said nothing, and the normally green boy sighed before holding out his hands and revealing the rings.

"Oh… so that's where those went…" he said, before looking back at his friend and studying him more closely, "Man, you sure do look different," Beast boy sighed again.

"Yeah, this is what I would have looked like if-,"

"If you weren't born green?" Cyborg asked. Beast boy shifted nervously.

"I wasn't _born_ green, Cyborg…" he said slowly. The larger boy's eyes widened.

"You weren't? But… I thought that-,"

"It's okay, Cy… everyone thinks that," Beast boy interrupted, a sad smile on his face as he fiddle with the rings on his hands. Silence enveloped the two of them, both fighting inner battles as to whether or not they should be the first to break it, and if so, how to do it. After a few minutes of contemplation, it was Cyborg who spoke first.

"You don't have to tell me… but… If you weren't born the… the way you are now, then what happened?" He questioned gently.

Beast boy stiffened slightly at the voiced question. He had been expecting it to come, having just freely admitted one of his many hidden secrets, but he still couldn't help the discomfort he felt; like he had ripped off a thin layer of skin.

He contemplated what to say. Should he be honest? Or should he simply give the basics and hope that his knack for changing subjects could free him from his older friends constricting gaze?

"I got sick," basics it is then…

Cyborg became even more curious, but part of him was worried about whether or not he should voice his curiosity. It was obviously a tender subject for the younger teen. While the human part of his brain contemplated his friend's feelings, the robotic half was gliding through all the sicknesses it could, scanning the symptoms to try and match them to his friend's… 'Condition'.

After coming up with nothing of great likeness, he decided to ask.

"What do you mean?"

Beast boy shifted from foot to foot, his gaze locked solidly on the ground.

"Exactly what I said… I got sick," his older friend rolled his eyes, a good-natured grin gracing his lips.

"Okay B… you don't have to explain," the younger boy finally met his friend's eyes and a grateful smile spread across his face. Cyborg laid a gentle hand his friend's shoulder, "but if you ever want to talk… you know I'm here,"

"Yeah, I know Cy… and thanks… for being here,"

They stood in contented silence for a few moments, before Cyborg couldn't take it anymore. He gently took hold of his friend's right hand and pulled off the ring, watching with a contented smile as the hologram that once masked his friend's true appearance fizzled and sputtered. He reached for the other ring, also removing it from the younger teens slender finger, his smile growing as the last traces of blond hair and tanned skin disappeared, leaving forest green in its wake. He clutched the rings in his hand, then looked back to his friend, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"I would have looked like my dad Cy…" the now green boy whispered, tilting his head downward as tears glinted just behind his lids. Cyborg sighed in sympathy for his friend, before he knelt down in front of the smaller boy, trying to make eye contact.

"Well, I gotta say your dad looked pretty good then," the green teen nodded, a small smile creeping across his face, "but… if you look just like him, than he looks better green," Beast boy's looked up at that.

"Really?" he whimpered as a tear rolled down his cheek. The sound of the youger boy's voice cracking awakened the robotic teens brotherly instincts. Cyborg smiled and softly wiped away the tear.

"B… would I lie to you?" the younger teen wiped his eyes and shook his head. Cyborg stood, "Exactly… now, what do you say we go get some vegetarian pizza and watch horror movies until we fall asleep on the couch and get yelled at by Robin?" The younger teen snickered and nodded.

"Sounds good dude," Cyborg grinned.

"Good," but as he turned to exit the room, he heard Beast boy hesitate. He turned back to face his friend and saw that he was glancing distantly into the mirror. The sight hurt to see. He returned to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on B, quit admiring yourself… that pizza won't order itself," the smaller boy chuckled.

"You're right… race you to the common room!" and in a flash he had taken of, his heavy metal friend in tow, yelling something about an unfair start the whole way.


	6. Metal

**Hey guys… sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately so I haven't had a lot of timer to work on new stories. Anyway, this just a little story that came to mind, where Beast boy got injured helping Cyborg (possible during and encounter with Brother Blood, but it could be anybody really…), so now he feels bad about it. It also focuses a little on how Cyborg feels about his robotic limbs. I may have over exaggerated Beast boy's keen sense of smell in this one… but I was thinking about how they say animals can sense emotions like fear, and happiness… so yeah. I'm not _too_ happy with the ending, but I hope it doesn't ruin it for you all. I hope you like it**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of its characters.**

* * *

Cyborg was trying to be as quiet and careful as possible as he sat down on the couch beside his sleeping friend. He set down the soup and crackers he had prepared for the young green teen on the small coffee table, continuing to slow his movements in an effort to create as little noise as possible. After doing so, he turned to his friend and couldn't help but feel dismayed at how small and vulnerable he appeared. The stark white bandages that wrapped his torso and much of his arms, peeking out from a loose shirt that dwarfed the younger boy certainly didn't make him feel any better. He sighed as he gave his friend a gentle check up, examining the bandages to make sure they didn't need to be changed or fixed, constantly careful to not awaken the little changeling from his well-deserved rest. As he did so, he couldn't help thinking that if he hadn't been so stubborn, if he hadn't been so ignorant, his little brother-like friend wouldn't be paying for his mistakes. It seemed that much of the time, his smallest teammate ended up in this position- or one similar to it, though the kind and degree of the injuries varied- where he would simply try to help during battle, and end up with little to show for it other than the pride of his teammates and more scars littering his pale green skin. He couldn't help but think that Beast boy often found himself punished for good intentions.

With another sigh, the robotic teen leaned over and reached out a hand toward the younger boys forehead in an effort to ensure that he wasn't getting sick. In Beast boy's current state, even with the fact that it was far harder for him to get sick because of his animalistic DNA, he was prone to viruses. The robotic teen wasn't surprised that when his metal hand made contact with the changeling's forehead, he felt nothing- literally nothing but the slight pressure from having made contact. He glanced at the screen on his arm, which was already offering up the boy's temperature status. His already dampened mood was lifted ever so slightly when he found that it was normal- well… normal for Beast boy anyway…

Before pulling his hand away, he gently brushed back the shape-shifter's short, forest-green hair, careful not to aggravate the small injury just above his left eyebrow. As he did so, he couldn't help but long to actually feel the softness of the hair between his fingers, rather than simply imagine it. He silently cursed his metal body parts. They always seemed to make things worse rather than better.

He was startled from his musings by a soft voice.

"Stop it Cy…" the green teen slurred. Cyborg flinched slightly before pulling away and turning his attention to his waking companion.

"Stop what?" he asked quietly.

"Stop hating yourself…" he replied slightly louder, his eyes still tightly closed. Cyborg was startled. How had he known what he was thinking?

"I wasn't-," he started, trying to deny the accusation.

"Yes you were," Beast boy argued before Cyborg could finish. He sighed and looked at his hands again with disdain.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I can smell it," Beast boy said matter-of-factly as he peered at his older friend through heavy lidded eyes. Cyborg chuckled.

"You can smell my thoughts?" He questioned sceptically, finding it hard to believe.

"No… but I can smell… errr… _sense_ your emotions… or at least the changes in the room _because_ of your emotions. Just another perk you get when you're infused with animal DNA…" he explained as he slowly shifted to lie on his back rather than his side, "Right now you smell like disdain, guilt and shame… or at least that's what I think you smell like anyway. That's what the animals say you smell like…" he winced.

"Huh… that's new. I had no idea your sense of smell was that good," Cyborg said with a small smile.

"It's a gift and a curse," Beast boy grinned before wincing again, "actually… mostly a curse. Anyway, stop it. You have no reason to hate yourself," The tall, metallic teen sighed.

"I wasn't really hating myself per say… I was more just wishing I could be able to feel things rather than have to read what they feel like off of the screen on my arm," he explained, "sometimes… I just kinda wish I didn't have a metal body,"

"Yeah, well just so you know, I love your metal body," the older teen looked back to his younger friend, "I mean, it _has_ saved my butt more times than I can count," The cybernetic teen chuckled lightly at that. Beast boy tried to sit up, but grimaced again as he did so, the injuries on his chest making it painful to move.

"Careful there buddy, try not to reopen any wounds," the older teen chided, but the green boy just laughed.

"I'm fine… but Cy, just… remember you're just as human as anybody, okay?" The older teen snorted.

"Yeah, which is why I have to recharge my batteries all the time, right?" he grumbled, mostly to himself. The smaller teen tried his best to place a comforting green hand on his friend's shoulder, but he had to tighten his grip just to stay sitting up.

"Don't think about it like that… think about this; what's the likelihood that you would be a teenage super hero, saving lives everyday if you didn't have to recharge your batteries?" The green teen grinned weakly.

"Probably pretty slim, and I have to say that I don't honestly wish to trade this life for anything else," the cybernetic teen said with a half-hearted smile.

"And if you had never become a super-hero, you would never have met a great guy like me! Now wouldn't that suck!" Cyborg laughed, while gently ruffling his friend's hair.

"Sure would, B… it sure would," Beast boy smiled.

"That's the spirit," he chided, punching his friend's shoulder playfully before flopping back down onto the couch with a grimace. Cyborg chuckled lightly before turning solemn again.

"Beast boy… thanks, you know… for saving my butt back there," he said seriously. Beast boy grinned.

"Anytime, Bucket-head… well… maybe not _anytime_. I need time to heal between close calls, so… you know, try not to get into too many life endangering situations for the rest of the week." Cyborg laughed.

"When is there a moment when we aren't in life endangering situations with our line of work?" the younger teen chuckled, but winced at the pain it caused, "and by the looks of it you'll need more like two weeks," the younger boy groaned audibly, but Cyborg ignored it. He stood to leave, but gestured to the coffee table, "Now eat up, you'll need the energy to help put you back on you're feet. Oh, and don't worry, it's _vegetable_ soup" Beast boy chuckled.

"Thanks Cy, you're the best." the younger boy smiled before leaning over to pull the tray closer. Cyborg smiled as he watched his friend eat before turning to leave. As he strode toward the door he couldn't help being irritated that he just _had_ to be the one guy in the world to have a best friend who could smell how he felt, yet… he had to admit… he kind of liked it. It seemed as though it only made sense that Beast boy could sense how you felt. I guess you could say… it just _fits_.


	7. Born

**Hello all! Here's another little shot I thought up. I actually have to say that I really like this one, even if it's a little bit rushed. I got the idea when I was talking to someone and they mentioned the quote (NOT MINE!), and the idea kinda just came. I hope you like it, because I do.**

**By the way, I'd really like to thank everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate the positive feedback and the support, so thank you! **

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the Quote I included.**

* * *

Being a hero… one of the phrases you probably hear the most is the famous quote: "Heroes aren't born… they're made".

In the beginning, Cyborg had thought that the phrase was just a universal way of suckering gullible people into acting like heroes. Now, for Cyborg at least, the meaning of the phrase stood true. If he hadn't been in his accident… if he had never woken up with a body that was 75% metal, it was safe to say that he probably wouldn't be a hero.

But it's not just the hardware that would be missing. After all, Robin was a hero and yet he possessed nothing more than the regular human, unless you consider the years of training he underwent beneath the wing of a mysterious guardian.

So Cyborg could easily do without the hardware… it's the missing mindset that would be his downfall. That being said, I bet you're wondering, "but if he doesn't have the mindset, then why is he a hero even now?" well, that's a fair question. The best answer Cyborg would ever be able to come up with is that something in him had changed after his accident. Possibly a side effect of having a programmable brain.

So the phrase that he had always known but never understood, easily applied to him. He was a hero who had been created… not born. It was because of this that he had decided that the phrase must apply to all heroes, one way or another. It was only when he met Beast boy, that he realised how wrong he was.

At first, Beast boy hadn't changed his view on the phrase that had long since become his motto, if anything he had strengthened it. Once Cyborg had learned that Beast boy hadn't been born green, fanged, and pointy-eared; all the things that made him the teenage super-shifter he was, it simply proved that Cyborg was right; he had been turned into a hero as well.

But, as Cyborg learned more about the young green changeling, he started to notice things.

The main thing that he had found himself contemplating was that, with all the young green changeling had been through in his life, you'd think he'd have become a _villain_ rather than a _hero_.

Beatings, kidnappings, attempts at assassination… Beast boy had been through it all and more. The little guy couldn't even count on his hands the number of times he'd been wanted dead, and having seen the scars… the hundreds of scars… Cyborg didn't really want to know. It was hard enough to think your best friend had had to deal with it _once_, let alone the odd time or _twenty_.

If it had been Cyborg, he probably would have been angry at the world, at his life for dealing him that hand. A hand full of pain, loss, guilt… everything that made people whimper at night. As it was, he was bitter about what happened to him after his accident and, compared to what Beast Boy had been through, that was nothing.

Why would someone who had been pushed aside by society ever even _consider_ the idea of protecting it? What had they ever done for Beast boy besides leave him in the hands of evil personified?

Cyborg knew that he should never have thought that way, after all, _he_ _himself_ was protecting society as well… but he couldn't help being angry for Beast boy's sake. The kid was what… 15 years old? And he was already battling night terrors and old ghosts of a past he never, _ever_ wanted to relive; forced to either live behind a jester's mask that prevented everyone from _ever_ taking him seriously, or burden his only friends with his pain. To him, it had never been a difficult choice.

There was no good reason for Beast boy to become a hero… sure he had been forced into an abnormal life thanks to an obscenely rare disease and an incredibly imperfect cure, but who ever said he _had_ to follow the path of justice? He could easily have turned to crime, based on the childhood he'd led… well… more like been dragged through, and Cyborg probably wouldn't even have blamed him.

And yet… despite everything he'd been through, everything he'd missed, every time he'd been ridiculed, beaten or nearly killed… he still risked his life everyday to protect the world. To Cyborg's knowledge, the younger teen had never even considered the 'dark side' of things.

It was this fact… the fact that Beast boy was still completely and totally ready to rescue the world that once spat in his face, that proved to Cyborg how wrong he was.

Beast boy was _born_ to be a hero, that was the only thing that could even possibly explain why he was still so set on giving back to something that only ever took… and took… and took until he was left with nothing but his morals; morals that he had been _born_ with.

The sincerity with which the boy had always fought was not one he had been raised with. No one had ever had, or taken the time to teach the green shifter right from wrong, and yet somehow he knew. How could you explain these things? Easily… he was meant to do it… meant to fight for humanity even when it had ignored his now silent pleas, meant to risk his life over and over for the few innocent people that still roamed the earth. He was meant to do it all… _Born_ to.

So, Beast boy once again proved Cyborg wrong, a habit he wasn't even aware of.

Yet Cyborg couldn't find it in himself to be angry, in fact, he actually admired the kid. It must take a lot of energy to be the _one single_ exception to so many rules, not to mention a walking, breathing insult to physics and all of it's laws. Besides… who ever said heroes weren't born once and a while?


	8. Bond

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but with school starting up again, things have been kind of tight. I wrote this one as a bit of filler I guess? I'm not actually sure why, but I feel like it's messily written and that it could probably have been done better… oh well, like I said, times are tough right now. I do however feel as though I got the idea for this one-shot from another fanfic, in which case I sincerely apologize for the likeness and would like to make it clear that it was never my intention to essentially 'steal' an idea. If it is a real problem, I'll take it down.

**Again I apologize in case I am correct and I actually did 'steal' and idea.**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters.**

Sometimes Cyborg forgot that Beast boy wasn't his brother.

They were always teasing each other and inventing new ways of insulting the other without actually doing any damage. He couldn't remember a day when Beast boy hadn't called him 'tin man' as they played video games, and at the same time he knew that he would never pass up the chance to call the kid a 'tofu loving goof ball' during meal times.

Aside from the nicknames, there was also the fact that they did everything together if they could and yet never got tired of each other's presence. Even if all he was doing was working on the T-car, or his 'baby', as he preferred to call it, Beast boy was there to lighten the mood and cause thundering laughter to echo around the room. Their video game marathons were infamous in the tower, often continuing into the wee hours of the morning, much to the discontent of their other friends. They almost always paired off on missions too,if they could, each helping to keep the other to stay calm as chaos ensued. They never could bring themselves to stop enjoying the other's personality, even with their constant contact.

Pranks were also involved… lot's of them, whether it was a war between the two of them or they were teamed up against the remainder of the Titans, it did not matter. There was always intense enjoyment in every practical joked that was played… well, for some of them anyway.

Then there was the fact that Cyborg would give anything to keep the younger teen safe. Every time the green boy was in danger, he felt his heart pound in his chest, fear gripping him in every possible way. He could never quite force himself to remember that the younger boy was a super hero and that he could take care of himself. Beast boy didn't need the robotic teen constantly at his side… and yet that never stopped him from striving ever harder to ensure that the younger boy wasn't in harms way. He would gladly sacrifice himself to protect the little green changeling… what scared him the most was that he knew Beast boy would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

Cyborg had never had a brother… he had been an only child his whole life, and from the little he knew about Beast boy's past, he had no siblings either. Part of him had always longed for a brother, though he hadn't realised this until he'd met the green shape shifter. He wasn't really sure what it was that had caused him to form this bond with the young changeling, him being the awkward, childish, annoying goof ball that he was. He also wasn't sure whether or not it was the smartest idea to be so close to someone, being super heroes and all, risking their lives all the time. He knew that there had already been more then a few times where his concerns for the boy had clouded his better judgement and threatened the success of the mission… but he couldn't find it in himself to stop caring for the younger teen. After all… it's not every day you find a friendship like that.

So what if Cyborg and Beast boy weren't related.

So what if they each came from different worlds entirely.

So what if their friendship was a liability.

When you're _true_ brothers…. none of that should matter.

P.S. I've actually found myself losing ideas for this series so… If any of you have any ideas/prompts that you would like to send me, I'd gladly try my best to use them and I'd definitely give you full credit

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Labs

**Hello again, sorry if it took me a while… school… that's all that needs to be said. Anyway, here's the next one. This is one of the one I started before the reviews recommending ideas came in, so they'll be up soon after this if I can find the time. Thanks to all of you with ideas/prompts, I'll try to get stories for them written out and posted as soon as possible.**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the clothing on my back, not the Teen titans especially.**

* * *

"Hey Beast boy!" The cybernetic teen called to his younger friend as he fell into step alongside him, "where you headed? Robin said you were going on a little trip?"

Now, after having been friends for nearly three years and having lived in the same building for longer than that, it was only natural that Cyborg would catch the one instant of discomfort that passed through his friend at his questioning. To anyone else, the minor tensing of the muscles between the green boy's shoulder blades, the slight scrunching of his left nostril and the nearly invisible twitch that occurred at the left corner of his right eye, would have easily gone unnoticed. Most anybody wouldn't have suspected a thing… but Cyborg wasn't anybody. And, honestly, being part robot definitely helped with the tinier details.

Non-the less, the younger teen ignored the obvious, and acted as though nothing had happened.

"Just heading out to one of the labs out in L.A." He said with a smug air, that was noticeably forced and fake, "They want to talk to me about some stuff, do a few tests… it's a pretty big-deal. They sent out a message personally asking for me."

Cyborg glanced wearily at his companion as the neurons connected.

"Wait a second… is this at all connected to that time a few years ago?" He asked, a sinking feeling in his metal gut as he remembered the aftermath of his friend's last excursion to anything lab-like. Yet again, Cyborg caught the tiny nuances that showed his friend's fear. The flicker of the emotion behind those emerald orbs would easily be noticed by anyone… he's slipping.

Yet again however, those same nuances were gone within seconds of their near-appearance.

"What? No, no… just a little research, you know… make sure things haven't changed in the old green bean," Beast boy defended, shrugging casually. Cyborg knew instantly that this was something to worry about. He glanced up and down the hallways, scanning for any of their other teammates. When he found no one, he pulled his friend to the side, barring off his exits and essentially cornering him with great efficiency due to his large build.

"Beast boy…" He sad sternly, glaring down at the younger boy, "Don't lie to me… this _is_ the same thing as that other time, isn't it?"

He watched as the battle wore on within the green teen. He was fighting with himself, trying to decide whether or not to feign cheerfulness and deny the accusation, or to simply come clean and tell the truth. The flaw with doing so, was that it made it obvious that he was hiding _something_. In the end, logic one over common sense, and he decided to come clean.

"Fine… yes it's the same thing as the last time," he sighed in resignation. He wasn't totally sure how the larger teen would take the news, but he had kind of been hoping he would never have to worry about it. He had every reason to worry.

"What!? Even after what happened the last time you went there!" the cybernetic teen exclaimed, suppressed anger present in his tone.

"It wasn't that bad, Cy," Beast boy countered, slumping against the wall of the hallway to try and get as small as possible.

"Wasn't that bad," He scoffed, "Since when was barely being able to stand for two weeks 'not that bad'?"

The smaller teen groaned and buried his face in his hands, continuing in his attempt to make himself disappear.

"So they took a few tests and the side-effects were… undesirable… if it's something I can do to help scientific progress, than it's a small price to pay," He said, finally meeting the taller boy's steely glare with his own determined gaze. Yet again, Cyborg scoffed.

"I don't see how donating half your blood to S.T.A.R. Labs and coming home sicker than I've ever seen you could be considered a small price," The older teen said, allowing his gaze to soften ever so slightly. When the green teen simply shrugged, he sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Beast boy, I know you want to do your part in making the world a better place, but you already do more than enough _here_, you don't have to keep putting yourself through hell," This time it was Beast boy's turn to scoff.

"It's not hell, Cy," He said.

"Maybe not to most people, but I happen to know you well enough to see that any place like the Labs is a living nightmare for you," The robotic teen growled, "I've tried giving you needles before, I've seen your reactions, and I also happen to know that S.T.A.R. labs is full of people in lab coats," Beast boy visibly winced at the mention of needles and grimaced at the thought of the stark white jackets worn by most medically trained people, only proving Cyborg's point further.

"Okay, so it's hell…" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his grass-green nose, "It doesn't change anything. Cy… you don't get it…" he sighed. The robotic teen's anger rose.

"What don't I get, Beast boy?!" He yelled, "What am I missing that makes you think doing this to yourself is okay?!" The green teen flinched at his friend's volume, his sensitive ears ringing.

"It's just… it's my-," Beast boy tried, but Cyborg cut him off.

"No, B! They're treating you like a lab-rat! You shouldn't have to-,"

"It's for my parents Cyborg!" Beast boy yelled, seething with frustration and anger. Cyborg was quickly silenced, staring wide-eyed at his friend. Beast boy never said _anything _about his parents.

Cyborg continued to stare at his friend in bewilderment, trying to make sense of his exclamation. Beast boy could tell just by looking at the older teen, that he was trying –and failing- to understand what little of an explanation he gave, so he decided he may as well be fair and build upon it.

"They were biologists," he sighed in defeat, "Famous biologists… award winning biologists… but things happened, bad things… and then I had to go and make things worse…" he sighed again, staring at the floor, "They made me who I am now Cy… they saved my life, but I was to afraid to save theirs… They lost everything because of me. All their work went to waste…" He finally looked up to meet his older friend's still bewildered gaze, "I need to make it up to them… and since we both know that I'm no good at science myself, the next best thing would be to offer myself up to research."

Cyborg stood silent for a moment, trying to connect the small fragments of Beast boy's life that had just been offered to him… but there wasn't enough. He remained confused, but had a slightly better idea about why Beast boy felt the need to be some random scientists pin cushion for the next to days.

"They're more than just tests to you," he clarified. The green changeling nodded, weary of his friend's reaction.

"It's the last thing I can do… to make up for what I didn't do before, Cy… it's worth the pain," he said with a soft smile. Cyborg frowned slightly, but at the sight his smaller friend's defeated appearance, he allowed his features to soften.

"I don't believe that you did anything wrong B… and I may not have known them, but I doubt your parents would ever expect you to go through all this just to make up for something you probably had little to do with," his voice was stern, but a small smile graced his features, "but… if it helps you feel a bit better… than I guess I'll let you do the damn tests," Beast boy chuckled.

"I don't remember you having any say in the matter," he smirked up at the taller boy.

"I don't remember ever needing one," Cyborg paralleled, a soft laugh edging his voice.

They continued down the hall way side by side, Cyborg still worried for his friend but willing to put it aside for the time being.

"So, what do you say to some tofu pizza and a Mega-Monster marathon before I go?" Beast boy asked cheerfully. Cyborg snorted.

"Tofu? Yeah right! But the movies sound good," The changeling laughed.

"Fine then, we'll have a half-meat, half-tofu pizza," and with a wink, he raced off toward the common room, with a fleeting shout of, "Last one there pays the bill!".


	10. Stone

**Alright, here's the first of the recommendation pieces… and the tenth one-shot! Reached double digits! **

**I sort of combined a few of the ideas given to me, so it may not be exactly what was asked for, but… I hope that's okay with you guys. I just really liked the way this one came out because personally I'm not a huge fan of Terra and BB, but I know that there was **_**something **_**between them. So here it is… I hope I did the idea justice.**

**I decided to write this as though Terra never came back from being stone (because I thought it worked better for the idea) **

**Recommendations made by: BeastGreen and Remzal Von Enili (a combination of both their ideas ****) **

**P.s. I'd just like to recommend one of my other stories, 'we can'. It's a mas y Menos one shot, and I personally think it's good, but I would love to hear your guys' opinions on it, so if you find the time to read it, I would greatly appreciate it **

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"You really loved her… didn't you…" The semi-robotic teen asked softly as he strode toward his oddly quiet friend. He hated that place, the cave… it was full of stalactites, and the mere sight of those icicle-like rocks bearing down from the ceiling awoke long since repressed fears from his childhood… fears that were simply those created by too many tragic movie endings.

As he continued toward his still silent friend, he couldn't help but wonder why he kept putting himself though this. It had been two years since Terra's… departure, and every few months, the team would notice the short-term disappearance of their one green member… and they all knew where he went. Cyborg also knew that every time he came, the pain would come back full force… so he wondered why he bothered coming… wasn't the first heart wrenching time enough?

When he finally reached his younger friend's side, he stopped. He had only waited a moment before the green teen turned to face him, a soft, sad smile on his face.

"You know what Cy… I don't think I did," he replied. The cybernetic couldn't help being surprised at this.

"You… didn't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The younger teen grinned and shook his head.

"No, I didn't… I had some kind of connection with her, but it was never love… maybe it could have been someday, but… somehow I don't think it would have." He said glancing up at the rocky statue that had once been both a great friend, and a horrible enemy. Cyborg processed this for a moment.

"So then why do you come here… why do you put yourself through this over and over again?" he questioned, glancing down at his younger friend, sadness in his gaze. The green boy smiled sadly before turning back to his friend.

"Because I made a mistake Cyborg…" he said matter-of-factly. Yet again, the robotic teen raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mistake? What are you talking about?" he asked, slightly frustrated. The changeling grinned again, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I stopped respecting her, Cyborg. That was my mistake. That, and I actually agreed with her when she said she had no friends…" Yet again, his gaze lingered on the stone girls form, "It was wrong… we were still her friends, she could still have come back, but I burned her bridges before she was given the chance to chose…"

Cyborg remained silent for a moment.

"You only did what we all did, Beast boy… you ain't the one to blame for what happened…" He stated surely. Beast boy chuckled dryly.

"I know Cy… but I just thought I'd at least try to make it up to her, by showing my respects to her now. I doubt she knows I come here, but if she does, then she at least knows I still care, and that she really does have friends left here," he explained, his eyes shining with unshed tears, "She didn't deserve to die thinking she was alone, and I could have prevented that, maybe even prevented the whole thing. I know I can't change the past, so I may as well stop dwelling on it and try to make up for my mistakes now… clear my conscience, ya know?" he asked, looking up to his older friend for agreement.

The taller boy smiled gently, nodding his understanding.

"I guess that makes sense… but… it's been two years B, I think she'd forgive you if you gave yourself some time to actually heal," the green boy smiled up at him as one stray tear slid down his cheek.

"I think you're right Cy…" and with that, and one last look at the statue that had once caused him so much pain, he turned toward the caverns exit, the taller boy in tow.

"So… you really didn't love her?" Cyborg asked again, still slightly shocked by the boy's original response. Beast boy chuckled.

"No… I didn't love her. But I did love the attention." Cyborg laughed.

"You would, wouldn't you?" he chuckled warmly, ruffling the younger teens forest green hair. Beast boy grinned.

"What can I say, I'm a romantic." And with that, they started back toward the light of day.


	11. Of Sickness and Legs

**Okay so I haven't gotten around to any of the other requests yet, but I promise I will! I just found this in my documents and thought I'd finish it and post it. **

**This actually an AU (another universe... basically a story that uses the same characters but a different story line for those of you who don't know) story, where the titans never existed and so and so forth. I don't know what brought me to right it, but I actually quite like the end product. I hope you guys like it too. **

**I'd like to again ask you guys to check out my other story, 'We can'. I understand if it's not your cup of tea, but I would really appreciate it.**

**Like always, reviews are appreciated, so feel free **

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any merchandise that may have actually been mentioned in the story. I also know very little about sicknesses, so I'm superbly sorry if I completely and totally botched this.**

* * *

He woke up slowly, easing his way into consciousness. His memory was completely blank, consisting of little more than basic facts. His name was Victor Stone… _that _he knew… and he also knew about his searing headache.

As he felt himself waking more and more, he chanced opening his eyes, which he quickly regretted. Blinking rapidly, he tried to take in his surroundings, and tried to remember anything he could about the last few days of his life; though the pain in his head made him consider the thought that he might actually be dead.

All he saw was white… everywhere he looked: white. He couldn't remember ever being in that many bleached rooms before, so he decided to try his other senses. One quick sniff was all it took for his mind to register a rough estimation as to his location; White room, antiseptic smell, fatal aura… definitely a hospital.

That was when his memories started flooding back. He'd been in an accident. A bad one… he sat up abruptly, yet again regretting his fast actions. With a soft whimper he brought his hands up to cradle his aching head, his vision blurring. What had happened? He remember little more than fleeting images of motorcycles, a pair of very bright head lights, and an amazing view of the asphalt that had once been beneath the rubber of his wheels.

Without even thinking, he snarled. He'd been so stupid. He should never have gone out at that time of night, not when he had been so tired. He just hoped no one else had gotten too seriously hurt.

_Wait a minute… how hurt am I?_ He asked himself. Carefully, he removed his hands from his face, allowing his still shaky vision to adjust before taking stock. When he finally looked himself over, his heart stopped.

_Where is my leg?_ He gasped. He stared at the missing lump beneath his sheets for several minutes before pulling them of and staring in horror at his newly acquired stump. His left leg, everything below the knee, was gone. The remainder of his leg was covered in stitches and gauze, though some minor scratches littered the visible skin.

Victor had always been the typical teenage boy, or 'young man' as he preferred to consider himself. He had always been masculine, strong, sporty…

But, at that moment, all he wanted to do was cry.

There goes his athletic career, flushed down the toilet of broken dreams, all because of his stupid mistake. Well, that and his parents. He'd only been trying to get away… away from the fighting, the incessant glares and the constant looks of disapproval. He'd just been going for a simple ride on his bike, just to clear his head and let things cool down. Sure… it had been two in the morning at the time and he could barely keep his eyes open, but hey… he had never been one for common sense.

_And look what it cost me… _He thought bitterly as he stared down at his missing leg.

He was so caught up in his self-pity and astonishment, that he never registered the presence of the other boy.

"Hey!" a shrill voice made Victor jump. He looked up to see that there were actually two beds in the room, one that he was currently occupying, and one that was holding a rather… for lack of a better term… _scrawny_ looking kid, who, if you were going by appearance, couldn't have been older than fourteen years old. Victor quickly scanned him over, an old habit that he had acquired from too many years in high school, and took notice of several odd things. Number one, the boy was literally _green_, or at least, his skin seemed to be tinted a rather odd shade of _grass_. Looking at him, you could tell that his hair had once been an incredibly fair blond, whereas his skin seemed a darker shade, offering suggestion of a tan. The only part of the boy that didn't share in the odd green tint, were his cobalt blue eyes, which contrasted abruptly with almost everything else in the room. The second thing he notived; he was _grinning_ at him. Literally from ear to ear. Not something you expect to see in a place that literally reeks of death and broken hearts.

"Uhh…" Vic replied, his mind still working itself back into some semblance of organisation. The boy chuckled lightly, pushing back the separating curtain even farther to reveal more of his side of the room.

"I see the 'killers' are still muddling your thoughts," he said with a cheery, yet all-knowing smirk, "don't worry, your system will take care of that in a few minutes," Victor processed this for a few minutes before quirking an eyebrow.

"Killers?" he asked, a bewildered expression filling his face. The green boy laughed.

"You must be new! I just thought you were a transfer or something. We call pain killers, 'killers' for short," he explained while rearranging the pillows behind his back to face Victor more easily.

"Oh…" was all that was spoken as Victor's still hazy mind worked it's way through the other boy's explanation. Yet again, a gleeful laugh rang through the room.

"Like I said, give it a few minutes and you'll be able to think straight again." Victor nodded slowly.

"Good…'cause I feel like I'm still half asleep," he sighed, wiping a hand across his face. His neighbour smiled grimly.

"I know the feeling," he said softly his smile fading as a far way look graced his features. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, before the younger boy shook himself from his reverie.

"Sorry, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers, "My names Garfield… Garfield Logan… but _please_ don't call me that. It's so embarrassing. Call me Gar," he said with a cheeky grin. Victor couldn't help wondering if Gar's face hurt from all the smiling he did.

"Victor Stone," he replied, feeling the haziness slowly fading from his mind, "but I go by Vic," He quirked a small smile at the younger boy's contagious grin.

"Awesome, nice to me you!" The green boy exclaimed, "It's been a while since they put anyone in here with me, probably because my last roomie didn't go so well… anyway, I'm glad you're here… but not because I'm happy you have to be in a hospital! That's not what I meant! I meant that since you have to be in a hospital anyway-," The boy babbled senselessly before getting cut off.

"I know what you meant… and, just out of curiosity, do you ever stop talking?" Vic asked with an amused smirk. Gar smiled sheepishly.

"Not if I can help it… I like talking, I mean, it can get kinda lonely around here, and since I know that I won't last forever…" he trailed off, a distant look darkening his gaze, before he shook himself back to reality, "So yeah, talking is good, and you can expect a lot of it during your stay." Vic glanced at the boy wearily, but smiled.

"Fair enough, I guess." They sat in silence for a moment, before, naturally, Gar broke it.

"I hope I'm not over stepping or anything but… why are you here? Are you sick or something?" he asked curiously. Vic's stomach sank painfully at the reminder of his missing limb. Gar had proven to be quite the distraction considering the fact that Vic had almost completely forgotten about his lacking in appendages.

"No… I was in an accident. A motorcycle accident," he sighed before revealing his shortened leg to his roommate, who surprisingly didn't appear phased, "I don't remember much other than my head hitting the ground after I drove head long into a car… but I guess it was even worse than I thought, you know, considering I lost a leg and all of my hopes and dreams were sent down the toilet." Gar gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know the feeling… but that kinda sucks… the whole leg thing," he said gesturing towards Vic's stump, "but I've heard a lot about advancements in the world of medical technology, so I wouldn't be surprised if you could find a good prosthetic," he said with a small smile, trying to comfort him.

Vic nodded numbly, but still felt horrible, "I know, but I feel so stupid. I should never have been out so late at night… but my parents were fighting again and I guess I just wanted to get away from them," he sighed, lifting a hand to run over his baldhead.

"Well… at least you weren't driving drunk or something, that would have been _really_ stupid, and you wouldn't have earned my sympathy." Gar said reassuringly, "Look at the bright side, at least you only lost _one_ leg, I've seen a lot worse, trust me," he said with a shudder. Vic quirked an eyebrow.

"How long have you been here? With the way you talk, you sound like you've been here for years or something…" he mentioned curiously. Gar simply shrugged.

"That's because I have. I've been in and out of this place for most of my life." He said matter-of-factly, as if it were obvious. The older boy snorted.

"You must be a klutz or something…" he chuckled lowly, before stopping abruptly at the other boy's confused stare, "Well why else would you be in and out of the hospital so often?" He defended. Gar raised his eyebrow.

"It's called being sick," he said, making a face that practically screamed 'DUH!'.

"Oh…" was the only reply. Vic was silent for a moment, before he cleared his throat awkwardly, "Sorry… I didn't realise, I can be kind of dense sometimes," He said, nervously rubbing his smooth head. It took less than a nano-second for Gar's smile to have returned.

"No biggie, I've been over it for a while," he said, mirth in his voice, but not in his eyes. Another short silence fell over them, before Vic reluctantly broke it.

"Um… just wondering… what are you sick with?" He asked cautiously, before quickly adding, "And does it have anything to do with why you look like a giant grass-stain?"

After asking the second question, Vic felt like a jerk. The kid probably got teased about his odd skin tone all the time. He didn't need to be badgered by him as well.

Before Vic could fret anymore over his less than polite words, Gar's cheerful laugh echoed around the room, "That's a good one! A giant grass-stain! I like it… no-one's ever thought of that one before," he grinned at Vic, who sighed relief. After Gar's laughter subsided, his face turned emotionless, and he cleared his throat, "To answer your question, yes my sickness has everything to do with why I 'look like a giant-grass stain'," for a moment, Gar's grin reappeared, before his face went stony again and he continued, "and to answer your first question, I have cancer… liver cancer to be exact. I've had it since I was 6 years old, and I've been in and out of hospitals because of relapses." He explained, his face still wiped clean of any lingering emotions, "It doesn't bug me much, since I'm used to it and all, knowing your could die any minute is normal for me. Just don't make a big deal out of it, and we should be fine." He finished, a smile slowly replacing itself on his face.

Vic processed this for a moment, before another question filled his mind, "So your in here on another relapse?" he asked, searching for clarification.

"Well… yes, but no… my last relapse was a few months ago," he said, running a hand through his greenish-blond hair. Victor looked at him, confused.

"So… why are you still here?" he asked, genuinely confused. Gar simply sat, silent for a moment, before he sighed reluctantly.

"'Cause I'm not gonna last much longer, and leaving is pretty pointless since I don't really have anything to leave for," Vic was stunned.

"How do you know… that you're not going to last?" he asked. Gar looked away.

"The doctors say my body can't take much more… of the cancer or the treatments for it," He looked back at Victor, who could see the pain embedded deep within his vibrant blue eyes, "And even without them telling me, I've always known it was only a matter of time. Lately I've felt it too…" He grimaced.

Victor was left speechless. He had never seen someone face death so casually… so realistically. Most times, the simple thought of death would send people into frenzy, clouding their judgement and erasing all means of logic. He knew himself that the thought of death was terrifying, that's why he didn't dwell on the thought that he had probably come very close to meeting his own end during the recent moments between his accident and his arrival at the hospital. He was more than a little thankful that he had been unconscious during nearly the entire ordeal.

Now as he sat across the room from the greenish-toned boy, he was at a loss. He could only think of one question that might make this entire situation make sense.

"How old are you?" he asked. Gar raised an eyebrow, his expression suggesting that it was an odd question.

"Um… 15, why?" he said, still eyeing Vic wearily. The older boy simply shook his head in bewilderment.

"You're only fifteen, and, yet you talk like one of those doctors you mentioned," he stated, as if trying to clarify the situation to himself.

"What do you mean?" gar asked, confused, "I have yet to hear one of the doctors crack a good joke." He said with a smile. Yet again, Victor shook his head.

"You… accept that you're just… going to die?" he asked, as though it was absurd. Gar simply nodded his head. Victor sighed, "You are the first teen I've ever met who could do that and still smile and laugh."

"What should that have to do with anything? Sure, I'm going to die young. Yes, it sucks royally. Yes, I wish I could change it, but the reality of it all is that I can't. No one can, not that they haven't tried, _really_ hard… a little _too_ hard in some cases…" he said with a grimace, absently rubbing at his right side, just below his ribs. He sighed, before smiling somewhat sadly at his neighbour, "I've grown up knowing that every minute counts- and that goes for everyone, just to a greater or lesser extent. I don't see how it makes sense to waste the little time I have being mad at everyone else for something that's no ones fault?" he asked rhetorically, "I'm honestly what is there to gain. I'd much rather be known as 'that guy that had cancer and went out laughing', than 'that guy that had cancer and went out brooding', even if it does kind of make me sound insane." He said with a cheeky grin.

Victor processed the other boy's words slowly, before lifting his gaze to meet his.

"I'm not sure if that's the most mature, intelligent and insightful thing I've ever heard, or if it's the most childish, ridiculous and irritatingly optimistic." He said with a smirk. Gar shrugged, his grin ever lasting.

"It's my honest opinion, and even a dying kid's opinion has got to be worth something," he said heartily.

* * *

"So what ever happened to the boy daddy?" The young girl asked excitedly, her dark brown hair bouncing against her dark mocha coloured skin as she hopped up and down in anticipation, "He didn't really die did he?"

Victor's previous smile faded slightly, though he tried not to let it show, "I don't know sweet-heart… I only knew him for the few weeks I was in the hospital after my accident… I never saw him again after that," The girl stopped bouncing.

"Oh…" she said softly, disappointment lacing her voice. The young man smiled reassuringly before lifting his daughter up to rest on his lap.

"But whether or not he lived or died wasn't the point of the story, Gardenia," he said sternly, though his dark brown eyes remained amused, "The point is that you can't ever let things sway how you see the world, even when they make you sad or they seem unfair," she met his gaze, her sadness melting away, "You can't ever give up either, even if things seem like they won't work out."

"So, to put things simply, your father is trying to tell you not to let what those kids at school said about your hair bug you. Your hair is beautiful," A familiar voice rang through the small kitchen as a tall, lean young man entered.

"Uncle Logan!" the younger girl cried out in joy, leaping from her father's lap to bound over to the newest addition to the room.

"Gar!" the visitor cried out with equal enthusiasm, meeting her half-way and catching her fluidly as she jumped into his arms, "How's my favourite little niece?"

"I'm your only niece!" she laughed as he tickled her playfully.

"Doesn't mean I love you any less," he said with a grin before gently placing her back on the floor, "Now why don't you go check out the living room, there may or may not be present in there for you," and with a happy squeal, the young girl ran from the room.

"How is it that you always seem to magically show up whenever I tell that story?" Victor asked, mirth in his smile as he got up from his seat at the table to greet his friend.

"I can hear my name being said from a mile away, you of all people should know that," the blond laughed as his always towering friend pulled him into one of his famous bear hugs, "I'm still waiting for her to realise that I'm the boy she thinks is dead," This time it's Vic's turn to laugh.

"If she's half as dense as I can be, she never will," he said, as he released the shorter man, "Besides, stories where the main character dies are always the most memorable,"

"And make the best impression, I know, and I agree," Logan said, as he took the seat his friend had just vacated.

After grumbling something about a chair thief and settling down in the chair opposite that of his guest, Victor grinned, "It's nice to see you man, how was your last session?"

"Not bad at all actually, they've lowered the dosage again, which always helps," Logan said, leaning back in his chair.

"That's good,"

"Yeah, and how's the new leg? I heard you got an upgrade," Logan asked curiously.

"It's amazing, best one yet. You can barely tell it's fake," he said, rolling his left pant leg to show his friend. Logan scanned it over before smiling.

"Wow, dude, that's awesome, must make foot ball easier."

"You know it," he agreed, before replacing his pant leg and facing his friend once more, "So what brings you here?" he asked curiously. Logan feigned offence.

"What? Can a buddy not just come over to his other buddies house searching for companionship and an afternoon of small talk?" Victor snorted.

"This is you we're talking about, small talk doesn't cut it," he said with a knowing smirk. Logan shrugged.

"True enough," than he grinned excitedly, "You have no idea what I scored! You know that video game factory? In California?"

"Duh, man, that's where all the best games come from," he said with a grin to match the blonde's.

"Yeah? Well the owner's brother's son has liver cancer, and he wants to host a day of gaming as a fundraiser for the cause,"

"Okay, so what does that have to do with you?" Victor asked wearily, curious. Logan grinned.

"They want to bring me in as an inspirational speaker!" he exclaimed happily. Victor smiled enthusiastically.

"That's awesome, man!" he agreed.

"That's not even the best part. They wanted to pay me, but when I refused, they said they didn't want to leave me empty handed, and…" he paused, smirking at his friend. Vic's curiosity got the better of him.

"And…" he urged, practically at the edge of his seat.

"And I got us each an invite on a private tour of the factory along with complementary copies of Swords and Guns 3!" He cried out excitedly. Vic was shocked into silence.

"That game isn't supposed to be out for another three months!"

"I know right?!" Logan laughed as cheeky grin spread across his friend's dark skin.

"I think this is the best day of my life," Vic chuckled.

"It just might be, and who better to share it with than 'That guy that never actually went out laughing'?" Logan asked, an honest smile crossing his features. Vic met his gaze.

"No one better exists, Gar" he said, his voice calm and honest, "I'm glad you're not dead man…"

"Me too, Vic… Me too…"


	12. Nightmares

**Hello friends! Here goes another one.**

**So this is actually one that I found when I was searching through my documents, and it actually lines up fairly well with one of the recommendations! Isn't that cool! So yeah, a shout out to the recommender; BeastGreen, thanks for the idea, and I hope this works for you and that you're happy with how it turned out ;)**

**Sorry if it's a little lengthy…**

**-Kat**

**p.s: I just reached 3,500 views! So happy and I really want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing... it means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans… sadly…**

* * *

Beast boy's eyes shot open and he lurched forward, shooting himself to a sitting position. He panted, bringing his hand to his damp forehead and pushing back his constantly growing green bangs. With a quick glance around the area, he realised that he wasn't in his own room. Before his mind had the chance to recognize his surroundings, however, his heightened animalistic instincts were already pumping adrenalin through his veins. He tried to jump out of the bed, but found that he couldn't. When he looked down, he saw that his waist along with his ankles boar metal cuffs keeping him strapped to what appeared to be a regular bed. He felt panic coursing through him, but forced himself to be calm. Once he had suppressed the fear, he began to recognize his location. After a less rushed glance around, he realised he was simply in the medical bay of the tower. He couldn't help the heavy sigh of relief that escaped him, but then questions began bombarding his mind.

_What am I doing in here… and why am I tied to a bed?_

He lay himself back down on the bed, taking deep controlled breathes. He knew that he had to try and remember what had happened since, at that point in time, there was no one else to tell him. He closed his eyes and began searching through the images in his brain. Luckily, it didn't take long before he found some answers. He remembered Robin telling them about the latest 'trouble' in Jump city, and how it had started out as a regular day filled with crime fighting, but when he tried to remember what had occurred after that, things went blurring. He took deeper breaths, knowing that getting frustrated would only make matters worse. He shut his eyes tighter, feeling his shoulders tense under the effort of recalling the events. He found a few more images, though foggy and blurred, of him and the team fighting Mad Mod, but after that, there was nothing. Well, nothing except the memories of the nightmares that must have plagued his mind while asleep… had he been asleep, or was he unconscious? How would he have been knocked unconscious?

He sighed and ran a hand over his forehead, wiping away the sweat and, yet again, pushing back his fringe. He didn't bother trying to answer the questions for he knew that he did not possess the mental capacity at that moment. The nightmares had been too much, this time. His mind raced over the memories and images he had been forced to watch during the time after he blacked out and he couldn't help the shivers that raced through his body. Though he did not cry, he sure felt as though he would if it weren't for the fact that his head had started to pulse with pain. The dreams were not unusual or uncommon… in fact, they were quite familiar, but it didn't change the fact that they were more than a little unpleasant. Most of the images were those he had suppressed for years, images from a life he could barely consider his own. A life before the Titans… even before the Doom Patrol. A life he wished desperately to forget. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the sound of the bay doors sliding open or the metallic clang of the visitor's footfalls. It took him less than a second to recognize who it was that had entered the room.

"Hey Cy…" he croaked out, surprised at how raw and soar his throat felt when he spoke. He heard his friend's pace quicken and lights flashed on. Beast boy winced at the sudden brightness but grinned at his friend as he made his way over.

"Hey BB… You okay?" his voice sounded full of caution and concern, both of which surprised and worried the young changeling.

"Y-yeah," he croaked out, "I think so, but I can't remember much," he sat up and glanced at his friend, who was now kneeling on the side of the bed, "what happened? Is everyone okay?"

Cyborg smiled reassuringly and ruffled the younger teens hair affectionately, "Don't worry buddy, everyone else is fine. It was you we were worried about…"

"Mind filling me in as to why that is while you free me from my bonds?" he asked while gesturing to the cuffs that held him hostage. Cyborg grinned mischievously.

"I don't know buddy, I kind of like it when you can't go around jumpin' on everything…" he joked, receiving a rather irritated glare from his teammate.

"Cy… you know how much I hate it…" he said shakily, which Cyborg instantly recognised as his cue to release him. He _did_ know how unnerved the boy got when it came to things like cages and chains- far beyond the norm- though he had yet to be informed as to why that is. After quickly unlocking the boy and removing the cuffs, he returned to kneel beside his friend, who now seemed far more at ease.

"Now, can you fill me in a little bit?" he asked, while shifting so that he leaned against the headboard of the med bay bed. Cyborg sighed ever so slightly, feeling discomfort wash over him.

"Yeah… maybe you should start by telling me what you _do_ remember," he said. Though it was a logical response, Cyborg knew he was simply trying to postpone the annoyingly inevitable. Thankfully, Beast boy nodded.

"Well, I remember everything up until Robin telling us about Mad Mod's latest plans very clearly, but the actual fight is totally blurry," he frowned as if trying to force himself to remember, "At some point, whenever I start getting somewhere with remembering, everything goes black and I can't see anything after that… well… except…" the green boy trailed off, his gaze appearing unfocused and dazed.

"Except what?" Cyborg questioned worriedly. Cyborg's voice seemed to pull his friend out of his stupor rather suddenly, and he could have sworn that Beast boy's skin paled about four skin tones in the mere seconds after.

"What? Oh n-nothing, just some dreams I must have had while I was asleep," he chuckled nervously, causing his older teammate to trade his worry for scepticism.

"What kind of dreams did you have?" the cybernetic teen asked with a raise of his human eyebrow. The green boy shifted uncomfortably, looking away from his companion.

"Oh, you know… random ones… it doesn't really matter anyways," he said, with another nervous laugh. He glanced back towards his friend just in time to see him sigh and look away.

"Actually, it does matter," Beast boy, confused as he was, raised an eyebrow to replicate the same sceptical gesture the elder boy had made mere moments before. Cyborg saw this through the peripheral of his robotic eye and sighed again, "You see… you weren't exactly asleep," he glanced back at the changeling, only to see that he was not at all surprised, "You got knocked out by this weird gas that Mad Mod trapped you in… we couldn't get you out without getting knocked out ourselves, so, once we kicked his British butt, we forced him to let you go and tell us what the gas would do to you," another nervous glance to the animorph encouraged him to continue, "He said that there was nothing toxic in the gas, and that so long as you could survive your own mind you'd be fine. We weren't sure what he meant by that, until you started screaming bloody murder. We tried to wake you up, but it was like you were in a trance, even Raven couldn't get into your head without getting thrown back out," he said shamefully, remembering the helplessness of the situation, "It took all four of us to get you back here, with you thrashing and fighting the whole time. We brought you up here and had to strap you down to the bed –despite my better judgement!" he added quickly, showing that he had not intended to cause his younger friend any discomfort, "but we had no choice. I did tests and scans but there was nothing obviously wrong with you, the best answer I could offer was that the gas had triggered something in your brain that caused you to go into some form of shock. All we could do was wait it out and hope for the best. Mad Mod said that the effects were only temporary…" he trailed off and looked into the wide green eyes of his friend. He waited to see the boy's reaction, hoping that he wasn't upset by his own inability to stop what was happening. He felt guilty enough as it was to have not been able to stop whatever it was that had been tormenting the young changeling.

"Well… not as bad as it could've been," said the changeling with a reassuring grin, "After all, I'm not dead, or even hurt for that matter." Cyborg shook his head.

"You mean you aren't _physically_ hurt, which is also a lie considering I know you have a terrible headache right now," Cyborg frowned at the sheepish grin that replaced that of reassurance.

"I wouldn't call it terrible, and a little headache can't keep me down for long," he said optimistically, trying to steer the conversations away from what his teammate had previously been implying. He was unsuccessful.

"You're right, a headache wouldn't keep you down for long, but I'm not worried about your headache," Beast boy raised an eyebrow, "I'm worried about the emotional trauma what you saw might have caused… which is why you need to tell me what you saw; what made you scream like that," The metal teen shuddered at the memory of the tortured cries that had escaped from his friend for hours on end, part of him wishing that the cause would remain a mystery.

He could easily see and sense the discomfort omitted by the green Titan, and he watched observantly as he shifted and looked away. He could have sworn he saw a glimmer of strain flicker across his dark green eyes.

"I don't know why I would scream… I mean, the dreams were weird and all, but that's about it," Cyborg didn't need the sensors in his mechanically enhanced body parts to hear the tremor that plagued his friend's words. He knew instantly that the younger boy was lying through his teeth, badly too. He knew that his secrecy shouldn't have offended him, but he couldn't help it.

"B, you and I both know that was a bald-faced lie, and a bad one at that!" he growled, all the worry and stress that had built up in him throughout the day, causing him to become hostile, "How hard is it to tell me what you saw? It might have been important!"

"It's not important!" Beast boy snapped back.

"How would you know that? Did you even understand what the things you saw meant?" Cyborg argued back, his voice rising.

"Of course I know what they mean!"

"And how would you kno-,"

"Because they're my own damn memories!" the changeling shouted before his friend could finish. He immediately regretted admitting that, and turned away from his now utterly speechless friend, still seething. Silence filled the room as the two sat, tense.

"Your own memories? They're what made you scream?" Beast boy gave a curt nod, but said nothing. Cyborg didn't know what to say. He had never thought of Beast boy as being the type to have a bad past; being the bright-eyed jokester he was. Then again, he was one of the few of them who never spoke of his past; even when the Doom Patrol came into conversations he would always shy away from the subject or simply leave the room. _What kind of memories could he have?_

"So… Do you, you know, have nightmares like that often?" he asked, rather lamely. Another curt nod, but this time with a few words as well.

"Not normally all at once, but, yeah," he said quietly finally turning back to his metallic friend, "They're no big deal, so long as I don't dwell on them," he explained with a grim smile. Cyborg didn't like that smile. It wasn't his friend's regular toothy grin, or even his goofy smirk. It was a fake; it wasn't real. It was one of the few things that betrayed his friend's seemingly full proof façade. If it wasn't for that smile, that ever so rare smile, he would certainly believe that his friend was as clueless, ignorant and perfectly happy as everyone thought. But, every once in a while, that little smile would slip out and simply prove what Cyborg had, somehow, always suspected. That smile that would only be worn during the few times where his friend would be honestly serious, the few times only he ever seemed to notice. There was something about that smile; the way it never seemed to reach beyond the slight curve of his cheek, the way his eyes seemed to perfectly project that he, in fact, knows far more about what goes on around him than he's willing to let on. It was the first time that he had seen that smile, that he had finally realised that the little grass stain had more in him than just bad jokes and a clear cut determination to be annoying. At the time, he hadn't known what else the boy harboured beneath his flashy green eyes, but now, after years of living in the same tower, going on the same missions and stitching each other back together when things got rough; he had his suspicions. He got up from his kneeling position, deciding to fetch his friend some painkillers, seeing as his eyes kept losing focus.

"Well, I guess all the gas did was knock you out and trigger some part of your brain that controls your dreams. At least we know you aren't in a coma or somethin'," he said grimly, as he handed the little green teen several pills and a glass of water, "But… I still want to make sure you're okay, cause with the way you reacted to the those dreams, it sure didn't sound like you were," the boy simply turned away again, a silent cue for the elder of the two to stop pushing. He knew instantly that Beast boy didn't want to be bothered by this; normally he was the kind of person to face his problems rather than run.

"I can handle it Cy, don't worry 'bout it," he reassured. With a heavy reluctant sigh, Cyborg stood up and turned to leave. Just as he was about to exit, he tried one last time.

"Just… If you need to talk 'bout it, I'm just a holler away," and with that he turned back to the door.

"Don't go soft on me Cy…" the changeling teased. One last over-the-shoulder glance at his younger friend, and his regular toothy grin accompanied by bright emerald eyes, was enough to push the cybernetic teen out the door. Beast boy would be okay, and maybe someday, he'd even tell him about those damned nightmares…


	13. Spider

Hello all! I'm not dead! I was just away last weekend and I never got around to putting something up. I greatly apologize.

**Anywho, here is a funny little short, at least I think it's kinda funny anyway. I threw in a hint of BBRae just to spice things up; I hope that you are all okay with that.**

**Well here goes, never forget that I always appreciate reviews, so feel free ;)**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans (or spider man).**

Many people would look at the sight before Cyborg and either double take, or just gape. But Cyborg, being Cyborg, did neither. He simply looked on in minor amusement. Raven was similar in the sense that she also acted casually toward the situation, so when she joined Cyborg in watching, she simply repeated the very thing she would always say when such situations arose.

"How many Titans does it take to screw in a light bulb, Cyborg?" she questioned, her voice remaining monotone, but the arch in her eyebrow gave away her amusement. As per usual, Cyborg chuckled his low rumbling chuckle.

"Why, only one, Raven," he replied. She smirked in reply as they stared up at the ceiling.

"And, why would that be, Cyborg?" she asked mockingly. Yet again, he chuckled.

"Because Beast boy has ambitions of being the next spider-man," He finished.

And there on the ceiling, crouched an indignant Beast boy, who had just finished screwing in the eighth light bulb that evening. With an exaggerated sigh, he looked down at the other two titans.

"You _know_ I can hear you… I could hear you if you were talking four floors down!" he grumbled good-naturedly, as he crawled, completely and totally upside-down, toward the next light bulb that needed repairing, "And on that note, I'm way cooler than Spider-man, sticky-pads on your hands and feet beat microscopic spider hairs any day!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, man!" Cyborg called up, before turning his attention from the crawling boy to the empath beside him, "He's got a point though, Spider-man would never be able to make screwing in light bulbs nearly this interesting,"

After a long sip of tea Raven, turned to the taller teen, "That's more true than you think," she said coolly, but even she was unable to conceal the coy glance she spared toward the young man crouched on the ceiling, before she turned and exited the room.

Cyborg smirked after her, before turning back toward his best friend, who had just completed his ninth and final repair, and watched as he dropped back down to the floor, flipping mid air and landing on the balls of his feet all in one swift motion.

"Finally! I was starting to think you guys were busting the lights on purpose just to make fun of me," The green teen joked, as he pulled on his shoes.

"Nah, man, that would be a total waste of money," Cyborg laughed, "there are far cheaper ways to do that than busting our own belongings,"

"Hey!" Beast boy laughed, punching his friend's shoulder playfully.

"So you could seriously hear everything we said if we were four floors down?" The cybernetic teen asked, quirking an eyebrow. Beast boy shrugged.

"Five if every thing else was quiet, but to be honest, I don't think there's such a thing as silence to _my_ ears," he laughed, wiggling his ears. Cyborg chuckled, ruffling his friend's hair.

"So, in other words, you heard everything Raven said?" he questioned with a knowing smirk. Beast boy tried to pass it off coolly with a smirk and a wink, but Cyborg couldn't miss the faint brownish tint that had spread across his cheeks.

"Yep, every word."


	14. Bird's Eye View

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I know it's been a while since I last updated, but with school starting up again, things have been kind of tight. I wrote this one as a bit of filler I guess? I'm not actually sure why, but I feel like it's messily written and that it could probably have been done better… oh well, like I said, times are tough right now. I do however feel as though I got the idea for this one-shot from another fanfic, in which case I sincerely apologize for the likeness and would like to make it clear that it was never my intention to essentially 'steal' an idea. If it is a real problem, I'll take it down.

**Again I apologize in case I am correct and I actually did 'steal' and idea.**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters.**

Sometimes Cyborg forgot that Beast boy wasn't his brother.

They were always teasing each other and inventing new ways of insulting the other without actually doing any damage. He couldn't remember a day when Beast boy hadn't called him 'tin man' as they played video games, and at the same time he knew that he would never pass up the chance to call the kid a 'tofu loving goof ball' during meal times.

Aside from the nicknames, there was also the fact that they did everything together if they could and yet never got tired of each other's presence. Even if all he was doing was working on the T-car, or his 'baby', as he preferred to call it, Beast boy was there to lighten the mood and cause thundering laughter to echo around the room. Their video game marathons were infamous in the tower, often continuing into the wee hours of the morning, much to the discontent of their other friends. They almost always paired off on missions too,if they could, each helping to keep the other to stay calm as chaos ensued. They never could bring themselves to stop enjoying the other's personality, even with their constant contact.

Pranks were also involved… lot's of them, whether it was a war between the two of them or they were teamed up against the remainder of the Titans, it did not matter. There was always intense enjoyment in every practical joked that was played… well, for some of them anyway.

Then there was the fact that Cyborg would give anything to keep the younger teen safe. Every time the green boy was in danger, he felt his heart pound in his chest, fear gripping him in every possible way. He could never quite force himself to remember that the younger boy was a super hero and that he could take care of himself. Beast boy didn't need the robotic teen constantly at his side… and yet that never stopped him from striving ever harder to ensure that the younger boy wasn't in harms way. He would gladly sacrifice himself to protect the little green changeling… what scared him the most was that he knew Beast boy would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

Cyborg had never had a brother… he had been an only child his whole life, and from the little he knew about Beast boy's past, he had no siblings either. Part of him had always longed for a brother, though he hadn't realised this until he'd met the green shape shifter. He wasn't really sure what it was that had caused him to form this bond with the young changeling, him being the awkward, childish, annoying goof ball that he was. He also wasn't sure whether or not it was the smartest idea to be so close to someone, being super heroes and all, risking their lives all the time. He knew that there had already been more then a few times where his concerns for the boy had clouded his better judgement and threatened the success of the mission… but he couldn't find it in himself to stop caring for the younger teen. After all… it's not every day you find a friendship like that.

So what if Cyborg and Beast boy weren't related.

So what if they each came from different worlds entirely.

So what if their friendship was a liability.

When you're _true_ brothers…. none of that should matter.

P.S. I've actually found myself losing ideas for this series so… If any of you have any ideas/prompts that you would like to send me, I'd gladly try my best to use them and I'd definitely give you full credit

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Catnip

**Okay guys, so here's the deal.**

**Like many of you, I'm not a full time writer (or really a writer at all…), and I have a lot of other things to do besides writing fanfiction (much to my displeasure). I just thought I'd warn you that since school is really starting to pick up, along with my extra curricular activities, my updates may become few and far between (save for on breaks, because those are the only times I might have enough time to do anything, so I'll probably just dump a load on this series then). **

**Obviously, I don't like having to tell you guys to be patient, but unfortunately that is my only option. Please don't give up on this series though, 'cause I know I won't.**

**Anyway, regarding the actually one shot, this is the product of a request made by: BeastGreen. I thought it was a cute idea, and I originally had a different idea for how I was going to write it, but than I realised just how uninteresting it seemed, and how many times it had been done before, so I decided to take it in a different direction… a direction that actually made me do research…**

**Any who, I don't think it's all that well written, but I wrote it more to be humorous than artistic so, yeah. Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks, and sorry **

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of it's characters.**

"Well, this is not what I thought would happen…"

"Me neither…"

"I thought he'd just get the animalistic equivalent to 'high' and that'd be it,"

"Me too."

The two teenage boys sat awestruck, staring at their frantically pacing friend, who was practically snarling in frustration. They looked at each other than back at their green teammate who was now glaring at them, while tossing a bag of crushed herbs up and down in his left hand.

"Well then," the green teen growled, "maybe next time you should do your research!"

The two boy's winced at the volume and aggressiveness with which their normally easy going friend spoke, "I don't possess the instincts of only _one _species of feline, you know! Not all cats react to this stuff the same way! Some like it and some go haywire when their near it and get all aggressive! Just one whiff of this stuff," he shook the bag in his grasp to accent his point, "Could send me into a frenzy!"

"…Which is exactly what seems to have happened…" Cyborg whispered fearfully to Robin, who stood stock straight next to him.

"No kidding," Robin hissed back.

Beast Boy groaned, trailing his empty hand down his face in exasperation, "Of all the people in the world, I thought _you guys _might actually think twice before picking up a bag of this toxic waste," Yet again he shook the bag with a look of disgust, "I mean… really? I'm not always a cat when I change, so what makes you think I'll only ever act like a cat. You guys are the ones who actually comprehend this kind of thing, I shouldn't have to tell you any of this! What are you, six years old?" The green teen's exasperated pacing commenced yet again, as he continued his rant.

"Gee… I never thought I'd be getting a lecture from Beast boy," The raven-haired boy whispered to Cyborg in disbelief.

"Yeah, especially one that makes sense," The robotic-teen agreed.

"I feel really stupid right now," Robin groaned, a little too loudly.

"And you should! What if this stuff _had_ worked on me, than you'd have to deal with a crazy, drugged up, Cat-boy! Would that be any better? Huh, would it? I don't think so!" and with that he turned and stomped toward the door, roughly throwing the bag of herbs in the garbage, "Of all the people in the world I got stuck with you two! UGH!" was his finally exclamation as his form retreated from the room, his heavy footsteps remaining audible far longer than necessary.

The two remaining parties stood in silent bewilderment for several moments before Cyborg finally broke it.

"Well… who would a thought a measly little bit of catnip would have set Beast boy off like that?"

"I sure didn't," Robin replied, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"… sure was funny though,"

"Heck yeah!"


End file.
